


where we were trying to get to

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: "Oh, Hubert, I must apologize. It is just that we have not discussed whether we would share our--" Ferdinand blushes a bright red but barges forward. "Relationship, you see--"(Ferdinand is under the understanding that he and Hubert are in a relationship. Hubert is not.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 23
Kudos: 444





	where we were trying to get to

In the running of the new government, the remainders of nobility that still hold power, land, or a gross amount of wealth will sometimes be called en mass to a obnoxious and unsubtle party to figure how the Emperor will use their assets to her advantage. Every one that comes to attend has some form of obsession with nobility and all it entails, the traditions and privilege. It is all to a point even Ferdinand gets annoyed by, which entirely amuses Hubert and makes them more bearable. At one gathering of the more traditional holders of nobility, or of those previous and trying to scramble back that holding, one woman asks Ferdinand if he is presently available or looking, with no small amount of interest, and Ferdinand laughs with a nervous twinge to it. He rubs at the back of his neck. Hubert, who is lingering around the general area, wonders why the sudden performance. As far as Hubert knows, Ferdinand is as unattached as Hubert himself. Ferdinand catches Hubert's eyes and smiles, still nervous, and now blushing. "Well, actually, um. Well, Hubert-" 

"What about me?" 

Ferdinand freezes, and Hubert has in fact moved much closer now, but it's really no reason for such a reaction. "I just--I was about to tell this woman--well, considering you aren't available either, I--" 

Hubert coughs a laugh, a wry smirk coming forth. Where does Ferdinand come up with some of his ideas, it truly pesters Hubert. "What does that mean? I'm certainly not engaged with anyone… romantically." 

Ferdinand's eyes go wide, and then he laughs in a way only the few that know him well, this including Hubert, could tell it is faked. "Well, of course you aren't! Now, I actually wanted to ask you about those vineyards you were telling me about," Ferdinand continues with his focus set on the woman, and Hubert wanders away eventually. 

Ferdinand pulls him aside later, led far into the corners of the ballroom, a hand over the fold of his elbow, speaking in low tones. "Oh, Hubert, I must apologize. It is just that we have not discussed whether we would share our--" Ferdinand blushes a bright red but barges forward. "Relationship, you see, and I guess I assumed--" 

"Sorry," Hubert interrupts. Ferdinand is getting increasingly more confounding. Their what? "Our what?" 

Ferdinand's blush spreads down his neck. He steps closer to Hubert, and his voice lowers even more into a murmur. His hand on Hubert's arm moves higher, and his thumb rubs up and down over Hubert. He keeps his head lowered to stare at his thumb. Ferdinand clears his throat. "Well, of course, _us_, Hubert." He looks into Hubert's eyes meaningfully. Hubert has no idea what he means to convey so intensely. He is also not sure how he is meant to focus presented with so much….Ferdinand.

Hubert says "I…guess I don't see why anyone must know about…us, as you say? Surely our times during tea aren't something others need to know, isn't it?" 

Hubert is fairly sure he's saying nothing of any weight whatsoever, but Ferdinand looks decidedly flustered and is smiling very pleased. 

"I-I guess when you put it that way. Just for us, then, yes?" Hubert still doesn't know why Ferdinand is making such a big deal out of this. But Ferdinand is also smiling extremely brightly at him, happiness pouring out of him, and Hubert feels very weak, actually. 

Hubert's stunned expression is apparently enough for Ferdinand, because he turns his grin into his collar. He straightens and smiles at Hubert, saying, "Well, Minister, I'll see you later, then, mm?" 

Then he squeezes Hubert's elbow, draws his hand all the way down Hubert's forearm to his gloved hand and curls their fingers together and squeezes lightly. His eyes are sparkling at Hubert and he's smiling secretively as he slides away, and Hubert feels as if a storm may have just washed over him and he wasn't even aware of what was happening for most of it. 

During tea (and coffee, of course) on a day not too long after the first strange occurrence, Hubert and Ferdinand are having quite a pleasant time in each other's company. Hubert is actually thinking about how much he's enjoying it when he feels a touch at his ankle. He pauses, although Ferdinand continues speaking, although he keeps sneaking Hubert those quick secret glances with a small smile. When the touch becomes a steady caress across his ankle, Hubert realizes it's Ferdinand foot. Although why he's decided to do this is beyond him. Ferdinand doesn't do anything more that time, although he smiles like he is very pleased, and occasionally his foot will lift and drag against Hubert's calf to remind him of its presence. 

In future times they sit together, however, Ferdinand does not practice the same discretion. His foot brings itself over to play at Hubert's ankle most every time they sit, and when Hubert does not kick him away, Ferdinand becomes more daring. Sometimes, he will be chaste and rather sweet, and link their ankles together as they talk over the tabletop. But some days, it seems he decides to completely do away with all propriety, and his foot will have a dastard adventure up Hubert's leg. It starts with just brushing up the inside of Hubert's calf on his passes up, and soon he will spend entire afternoons dragging his foot up and down Hubert's calf as he rambles about the current state of something or the other. 

Hubert tries to remain impassive at all of this, and then Ferdinand toes at the inside of his knee, and then starts up his thigh. 

Hubert jumps, even as he tries very hard not too, and he grips Ferdinand's boot in his hand. He doesn't quite know where to go from there, and for some inexplicable reason he squeezes, and Ferdinand is blushing hard but looks very happy. He smiles, a little shy but pleased. 

It leads into more, of course. When they sit next to each other, whether for tea or on the garden bench or in tense political meetings, Ferdinand starts small and works quickly upward. His fingers brush the side of Hubert's thigh, running his finger over the cloth back and forth once again. The next time, his hand slides all the way over to rest on Hubert's knee, squeezing and then doing the same back forth motion with his thumb for the rest of the temptuous afternoon. It becomes almost entirely obscene by the time Ferdinand graduates to running his hand higher up Hubert's thigh, until his fingers resting on the inseam of Hubert's pants run dangerously close to his groin. Hubert jerks his hand down to grab his hand, except Ferdinand doesn't seem to take it as a warning. Instead, he flushes darkly but pleased, and Hubert's grip around his fingers only gets Ferdinand's fingers curling around them in return. 

Well. 

Ferdinand continues like this, linking their arms during walks, resting his head on Hubert's shoulder as they sit in the garden while he takes Hubert's hand in both of his own and plays with his fingers. His hugs get long and tight, and make Hubert feel embarrassed for anyone who might be around. It's almost worse, however, for when there isn't anyone to see. When Hubert takes Ferdinand back to his room at night, Ferdinand smiles almost shyly at him and runs his hand up his arm. He's always standing impossibly close then, looking up just the slightest at Hubert. He'll bite his lip, looking a little lower than Hubert's eyes, but Hubert is always looking at his now irritated mouth, pink and just a little swollen. Ferdinand will step even closer, and there will be practically no room between them and all Hubert can see are Ferdinand's wide eyes, dark and full of anticipation. Anticipation for what, Hubert doesn't know. But he'll lean closer, and Hubert will, perhaps, panic, and turn his head away from the embrace, even as he tugs Ferdinand in his arms. Ferdinand will exhale shakily against his ear, squeeze him tighter, and then bid him goodnight. Although the more it goes on, Ferdinand will hold him for longer, and on one night he has been particular nervous, as he slowly pulls away, he gently holds the back of Hubert's neck as he presses a long, lingering kiss against Hubert's cheekbone. He whispers in a hush to Hubert, who is standing very still, "Goodnight, dear." And then he slinks into his room, somehow keeping his eyes locked with Hubert's up until the door finally closes. 

Ferdinand has to leave for a several day mission, to survey the status of a new cavalry station on the outskirts of the eastern border ,  and he summons Hubert to his rooms an hour before he leaves. 

Hubert asks, "So, what's the point of this? I'll be seeing you off, you know. Surely you could have told me whatever this must be then." 

Ferdinand, dressed but without his outer coats, looks strangely vulnerable. He tosses his hair back, says, "I wanted to give you a separate farewell. Especially considering--well, you know." 

Hubert does not know. He doesn't get the chance to ask, because Ferdinand is slowly drifting towards Hubert. He approaches, not even an-an inch between their chests, looking up at Hubert shakily. He places his hands on his shoulders, and slide teasingly to the sides of his neck. He catches Hubert's eye, before he leans forward, and Hubert can see his eyes drift shut as he brushes his mouth against Hubert's in a gentle kiss. Hubert can't scarcely move for anything, and yet his head tilts toward Ferdinand on its own to kiss him back slowly. His fingertips reach out and brush the edges of Ferdinand's coat. He can feel the slow, lingering pull of Ferdinand's lips with his own, and it makes Hubert feel heady.

They kiss for an impossibly heated time, to the point that Hubert has practically yanked Ferdinand against his body and is going at his mouth with a fervor even as it melts and slows and bites up again. Hubert shoves a hand into that vibrant orange hair and chases the heat of his mouth, licking at the seam of his lips and tasting the faint traces of tea on him. Ferdinand has the same intensity of his embrace, practically locking Hubert's head between his hands like a cage, except Hubert is not doing anything except keeping near the dizzying pleasure of his mouth. 

At a point, Hubert loses all sense of sense and his hands untuck Ferdinand's shirt and shove to feel the skin there. Ferdinand gasps and arches into it, and Hubert almost growls. 

Ferdinand pulls the barest breath apart, and he looks absolutely wrecked, which sends a strange sense of smugness bolting through him. His fingers touch fleetingly at Hubert's lip, and he seems utterly entranced by the sight. He sputters, breathless, "Oh, Hubert, I did not mean for it--But that was so very nice, I couldn't even expect," and he catches Hubert in another kiss, but this is mostly teeth and blatant  _ hunger _ and Hubert feels a simmer in his gut. He pulls back, breathing hard, as if he is forcing himself away. 

Hubert is holding onto Ferdinand's waist, breathing hard and his heart thumping in his chest. He blinks. "Ferdinand…" he says, haltingly. 

Ferdinand blushes, but is smiling brightly at Hubert all the while. "Y-yes, Hubert?" 

Hubert stares at his red mouth, his mouth Hubert had just been kissing, and slowly meets Ferdinand's eyes. "Where...where did.. _that_ come from?"

Ferdinand keeps his smile uncertain, rubbing at the cloth of Hubert's collar with his thumb. "Well, it is just--I understand that you and I are keeping our… more intimate relationship rather hidden, and I understand you have not been much for-for initiating things, but I thought perhaps--perhaps a kiss goodbye would not be unwarranted, but I-oh, I did not mean it to get that… passionate," he ends, his blush brightening. "I do apologize if I startled you, but I feel I may have been rather obvious and that you might have been expecting it anyway."

"Why," Hubert says, breathlessly. "Would I possibly have reason to expect you to kiss me?" 

Ferdinand freezes. "Because. Because you and I are together. Romantically." He laughs, shaky. "As such an observant spymaster and capable minister, you would think you would remember that of all things."

Hubert breathes out, "I definitely had not ever even _considered_ that impression. Especially considering I have not once participated in any discussion of the like. I had thought it fairly obvious, and rather the fact of the matter that we were not." 

Now, Hubert realizes Ferdinand had not truly frozen. Here, he comes to a complete stillness, his eyes wide. He says, unbelievably slowly, "I thought it was...an understood thing, that we weren't going to talk about, but we both knew, I thought, ever since--the gifts, I thought, you were saying you--you fancied me as well." And here, Hubert realizes the extent of his mistake. He thinks Ferdinand certainly misunderstood many things, considering he has apparently been carrying around a one sided relationship all this time, with Hubert none the wiser. But Hubert was the one who taunted about someone Ferdinand fancied, and then gave a gift he'd already had prepared after Ferdinand said, /yes/ and /for you/. It seems the gravity of the situation is indeed dawning on Ferdinand, and Hubert can clearly see the shame and humiliation slowly seep into Ferdinand's gentle features. His mouth falls open, and Hubert watches his lower lip take on a faint quiver. "Oh, Hubert, my friend, if you'll still allow me to call you that, I am so sorry. I--please, do not feel you need to send me off. I-I will not act inappropriately any more, I swear to it."

Even though it is Ferdinand's room, he quickly gathers a pile of clothes and his travel bag in a bundle and almost races out of the room, not meeting Hubert's eye even for a moment. 

Hubert still feels crowded in his head, trying to figure out simply how to find his bearings. And even still, he makes for the stables, brushing past one of the staff in an accidental collision only having the time to shout apology into the hall ahead of him as he storms forward. 

Even still, when he makes it to the stables with his breathing labored, he checks the empty open floor and then makes his way, looking into each stall only for a stable hand to poke his head around the doorway. 

"Minister Vestra. What can I help you with?" 

Hubert puffs a rough breath, drawing up into his normal posture. "I'm looking--" 

The boy says, "Oh! Minister Aegir. Of course. Sorry to say, he's already left, sir. You just missed him." 

The closeness of how Hubert was to catching him squeezes in his chest, and his fingers slowly clench, testing his leather gloves. The stable hand glances nervously down at the movement, and Hubert grunts in irritation. 

"_Fine_," he bites out, twisting on his heel and marching out. 

  
  


Hubert does not see Ferdinand even after he returns. He tries to catch him at the stables on the day he’s mean to return, but by the time he can get there, Ferdinand had already returned and left. He catches glimpses of him, in the halls and during meetings, but it’s only for minutes at a time. Ferdinand will smile nicely at him, but it’s as superficial as the one he gives strangers and people he hates. Hubert will be out of his seat and trying to catch Ferdinand after council meetings, but Ferdinand walks off just as quickly. 

It goes on for about a week before Hubert decides to make his own way. 

The next time there’s a meeting, Hubert waits until the last moment to sit, considering Ferdinand has sat practically across the room from him every time. When he walks in, he gives a careful glare to the man next to him before he nervously moves. When Hubert settles next to Ferdinand, Ferdinand turns to look at him and he freezes, before he gives a strained smile. He nods, “Hubert.” 

Hubert rolls softly, “Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand’s eyes widen, and he watches warily, before he looks ahead and clasps his hands in his lap. 

Hubert waits for the meeting to go on for a decent length of time to let Ferdinand settle, and then he very clearly shifts his knee to press against Ferdinand’s. Ferdinand jumps, and quickly moves his leg away, but Hubert doesn’t react. He waits again for Ferdinand to relax, then slides his foot to press against Ferdinand’s, drawing a line of warmth all the way up his calf where they meet. 

Hubert sees Ferdinand look over at him, a faint expression of uncertainty from what he can see. Hubert does not meet his gaze, but his hand that is resting on his knee reaches a pinkee out and caresses the side of Ferdinand’s thigh. 

Ferdinand doesn’t move his leg away, but he doesn’t react much either. 

However, Hubert is supposed to be able to watch for such things, so he does catch Ferdinand’s hesitant, hopeful quirk of a smile.

And it continues like that. All the affection Ferdinand had shown him before, Hubert pays back, even if he is more subtle and careful not to be absurdly obvious to others. But still, he makes clear to Ferdinand himself that it is not a mistake or anything but Hubert laying his reciprocation out plain for Ferdinand to do what he will. 

It does not take long for Ferdinand to react to Hubert’s touches with more confident glances and to smile as if he is fond, and Hubert feels his traitor heart stutter at every instance that he does. Ferdinand begins to slowly reach back out. When Hubert places his hand on Ferdinand’s knee under the table, Ferdinand will slowly slip his hand under and lace their fingers together. 

The first time he does, Hubert freezes, before he gently tightens his hold. Ferdinand squeezes his fingers in return, and Hubert settles somewhat in his chest. 

It still takes them a bit to return to their routine tea meetings. It had felt almost like a sacred thing. It felt like a definite step, and it takes awhile to get there even if that step is all Hubert wants to take. 

Ferdinand is the one who brings it up. 

After a council meeting, where Hubert and Ferdinand have begun to be able to talk quietly after, even if it is simple political nonsense with an affectionate undertone to their banter. But before Ferdinand leaves, he stands, and then turns to Hubert decisively. He takes a deep breath, and then smiles that daring smile Hubert has agonized over for so many years. He says, “Hubert, will you meet me for tea tomorrow afternoon? I shall bring you your coffee, of course.” 

Hubert stares at him blankly for a moment, before he clears his throat. “It would...be my pleasure. But please, Ferdinand, there’s no need. I will drink the tea you bring.” 

He does not mean for it to have a more weighted meaning to it, but it comes out that way. When Ferdinand smiles soft at him for it, he doesn’t mind that his mouth got ahead of his brain, this once. 

When Hubert arrives for the awaited tea, Ferdinand is already sitting at their table, Hubert’s chair pulled close to his while still a respectable distance, and the tea has yet to be poured. When Ferdinand sees Hubert, his eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Hubert,” he says, nothing but fondness. Hubert has no control over his heart. 

As he settles in the seat next to Ferdinand, he nods, “Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand sighs and cocks his head, still smiling brightly, and rests a hand on Hubert’s arm. Hubert glances briefly at it, and Ferdinand’s hand and expression tighten, before he talks about a simple political matter regarding housing in the western regions. 

The time passes quickly and simply like that, with Ferdinand directly the conversation to light topics. Hubert would not think much of it except for the intensity in Ferdinand’s earlier gaze, yet Ferdinand does not change his demeanor until almost a full half hour later. A member of the cooking staff has already been by to drop off more tea and a small plate of bread and fruits. It seems they’ve figured their usual tendency to let things run rather longer than they planned. It makes Hubert consider blushing in embarrassment. 

Hubert looks up quickly when Ferdinand’s pause in the conversation runs longer than usual. 

"Hubert, I wanted to speak about...my earlier misunderstanding. ”  Hubert’s stomach drops, even though he has been overall very hopeful about the entire situation. Knowing Ferdinand had wanted him the same way as he wanted Ferdinand had been a safety he kept going back to. However....Hubert would understand, if perhaps Ferdinand had realized that the idea of Ferdinand being with a man like Hubert is ridiculous. Hubert will at least not fault him for something that is only sensible. Hubert takes a deep breath in and steels himself, to at least not make an utter fool of himself when Ferdinand lets him down gently. Ferdinand catches his eye firmly. “Hubert. I am very sorry that I so thoroughly misconstrued a gesture you only meant in kindness, and if I ever made you uncomfortable, I would like to extend my deepest apologies.” Ferdinand takes in a deep breath, and Hubert clears his throat to speak, yet Ferdinand holds his hand up and glares daggers at Hubert, even as Hubert immediately halts. “Wait. Please, I have more to say.  _ However _ . If…” He licks his lips. Hubert watches. “If perhaps you...considering your recent actions, I have wondered if there is a possibly that my misunderstanding was not...as unwelcome as I may have thought.” Ferdinand jaw clenches and he swallows. “I would like to know if I might be correct in that consideration. Please, if it does not make you uncomfortable, otherwise I will take my leave and never speak of it again.” 

With that, Ferdinand slowly exhales, and watches Hubert carefully. 

Hubert controls his own breathing, carefully, keeping a straight face. He says, with the barest intonation, “Well, Ferdinand, I will say that you are not--you are not incorrect, at least.” Hubert wants to smack his own head off his neck. Stupid stupid petty coward, who can not simply tell the man he loves how he feels even when that man is doing all the work for him.

Ferdinand’s eyebrows tug in minutely for a moment, and he seems troubled, before something like familiarity clears over it. It is as if he has come across terrain he finally knows well. He almost seems to consider a smile before his face goes hard and determined, and then he leans closer to Hubert over the top of the table. He grips Hubert’s hands tightly in his own, and stares hard into his eyes. His voice has the strong grip that has caused Hubert many chest problems in the past, and does not help him any here. “Hubert, my dear friend, please. Be plain with me and tell me what we are doing. I cannot handle any more uncertainty.” 

Hubert lets out a hard breath. If he ever thought he could hold his ground in front of him, it is only because he is a stupid, stupid fool. He says, his voice desperately vulnerable and pathetic, “Ferdinand, I am sure most everyone has been aware that we are more than simple acquaintances for quite some time. I have surely troubled them at least half as much as I have you over being too oblivious to tell you that I--that I am as stricken with affection for you as you are for me, even if I am tempted to argue that I am more so. The only reason I refrain is that I am well acquainted with arguing with you and know that you would make a strong case for the reverse.Even still...I am overwhelmingly pathetic with how much I want you.” 

Throughout Hubert entire jumble of words, Ferdinand’s eyes have gotten brighter and brighter. Hubert’s chest is simultaneously tight and the most free he has ever felt it. 

He grips Ferdinand’s hands back and brings them close enough to drop a kiss on top of Ferdinand’s gloved knuckles. In a burst of air, he says, “Please put the both of out of our misery, it is clear I am much too cowardly.” 

When he glances up, Ferdinand is beaming at him, his head tilted to the side and his eyes soft. He says, “Hubert, I--oh, whatever, this has gone on much too long.” He grips Hubert’s collar roughly and pulls with all his overwhelming strength, yanking Hubert to him and kissing Hubert hard. Hubert immediately falls into his grip and kisses him back. 

It is a short kiss, but feels no less momentous when Ferdinand pulls back and rests his forehead against his. He’s still beaming, and Hubert feels a smile forcing it’s way out of him. 

Ferdinand says, his voice playful and happy, “However, I will say you were right. I most certainly will argue that  _ I  _ am the one who is more plagued by-by affection for you, and I will not stand down! I--”

Hubert brushes a strand of Ferdinand’s hair out of his eyes, something he has imagined for much too long. “Ferdinand, I am well aware of your stubbornness, and will be entirely overjoyed to argue with you on the point for as much time as you’ll allow me, but for now, please, shut up.” 

It truly is a testament to Ferdinand’s argument that all he does in grin at Hubert as if he is a gift, and tug him back for a second kiss, this time for much longer.


End file.
